Only Ones Who Know
by ExclusivelySamurai
Summary: Slowly I take a step forward and wait for my name to be called… It seems like ages before I am finally introduced fully by Caesar. He introduced me like how he introduced everyone else with a smile and rather a lot of hand gestures. "I don't feel like a man - I still feel very much a boy" Alex Turner
1. Chapter 1 - The Interview

**End of the 70****th**** Hunger Games – Victor: Annie Cresta **

_Snow: "Have I ever told you the definition of insanity Miss Cresta?"_

Annie: "N- No, sir…"

Snow: "Well dear, let me show you…"

**The Capital – Interview Night – 71****st**** Hunger Games **

**POV: Alex**

Slowly I take a step forward and wait for my name to be called… It seems like ages before I'm finally introduced fully my Caesar. He introduced me like how he introduced everyone else with a smile and rather a lot of hand gestures.

"Alexandre everybody, but you know him by another name! He is the Agile Beast and if you like him tell him you like him!" He booms through the microphone.

I step up on stage, and attempted to shows some respect and infusism.

"Please take a seat Alex," he gestures. "So Alex, we are all so excited to learn about you! But first, I'd love… Well we all would love to know the reason for you volunteering like you did; did you know the original tribute in some way?" He asks while moving forward to attempt to feel more like a friend ready to listen.

"Well… To be honest Caesar I still trying to figure out why I did," I say while letting out a little laugh.

The crowd, seemed to found it hilarious and are pretty happy with just that but Caesar seems determined to find the really answer, but fortunately every time he does I somehow manage to counter it. He eventually gives up and moves onto another topic.

"I've been told that you have an interest in music," he says.

"Well… I enjoy playing sometimes but I'm no James Harley," I respond.

"Well, that's not what I've been told!" He says with a grin, I just grin in respond. He then adds, "Would you mind performing for us?" Well I can't really refuse so I accept…

**Around 25 minutes later – Everything's ready to go!**

My goodness, look at this acoustic, it must worth enough to feed at least 20 families for a month. It disgusts me; it was apparently made in District 7. Well I believe that's the D7 mark on the bottom.

Before I notice I'm being introduced again, and the lights dim. Right ready or not, hopefully I don't fuck this up…

**"Only Ones Who Know"**

In a foreign place, the saving grace was the feeling,  
That it was a heart that he was stealing,  
Oh he was ready to impress and the fierce excitement,  
The eyes are bright he couldn't wait to get away,  
I bet the Juliet was just the icing on the cake,  
Make no mistake no,

And even if somehow we could have shown you the place you wanted,

Well I'm sure you could have made it that bit better on your own,  
And I bet she told a million people that she'd stay in touch,  
Well all the little promises they don't mean much,  
When there's memories to be made,  
And I hope you're holding hands by new year's eve,  
They made it far too easy to believe,  
That true romance can't be achieved these days,

And even if somebody could have shown you the place you wanted,  
Well I sure you could have made it that bit better on your own,  
You are the only ones who know

That's it the end… The last few notes play out and the lights go back to normal, then out nowawhere the crowd pursed into applause. YES! THEY LIKED IT! THEY ACTUALLY LIKED IT! Maybe this will aid me in the arena? This could definitely help me gain sponsors.

"Ladies & gentlemen, the amazing Alex Turner everybody," he cheers!

**Hope you enjoyed :P More shall come if you like :P I have the whole story planned out already! **


	2. Chapter 2 - The Arena

**Day 1, 71****st**** Hunger Games – The Arena**

**Alex Pov:**

60… 59… 58… Here we go… In less than sixty seconds 24 'children' are going to be slaughtering each other for some weapons and food, for the entertainment of some posh'd up Capital citizens… 31… 30… 29… I quickly look around and observe my rivals. To my left there is a 16 year old boy from four eyeing up a trident and to my right there is a small girl from six looking around for her district partner. She eventually finds him, his a six-foot tall blonde haired brute whose name I believe is Tom or is it Sven… No I think two's Sven… Well anyway… Strangely enough there a fair few outer district competerers. The boy from Six, Johanna mason's cousin Marley Mason and the dark skinned boy from D11 with a large scar across his face. All of them seem like threats and I have to deal with the Careers…

The conger sounds and I'm off running straight at the cornucopia, there's an axe perfectly placed in-front me. Perfect! Seems the game makers can be generous sometimes. That's when I hear someone pick up something behind me and step towards me. I quickly spin around and surprise them and put my axe straight in their neck nearly taking their head off. Oh shit it's the girl from six, she's clearly dead, nothing can save her…

I carry on running through the bloodbath and manage to pick-up a bag back, before seeing the boy from 9 coming at me from the side with an axe raised above his head, I quick smash my axe into his exposed body. Now come on… How stupid can you get? He was asking for that. I carry on running and I pass a rather large 'Shark Knife'. Fortunately I'm glad I pick it up now… Because the boy from D4 has a large mace and his about to swing it at me, and unfortunately my axe is now on my back, so I quickly whip my knife out and stab him straight in the shoulder. It doesn't kill him but more like… Seriously wound…

I eventually make way out of the bloodbath and out into the forest. It isn't a normal forest well it's like no forest I've ever seen… The Trees are tall and the airs cold, which explain why we have large coats and trapper hats.

I'm snapped back into my senses, when I wear the sound of a struggle. For some reason I head off in the direction it's coming from… When I arrive I find the girl from two up against a tree a knife in her coat which is pinning her there and the boy from D8 has a large knife and is trying to get close enough to her.

"Come here sweetheart, I don't bite," he says fiendishly, which she replies with a simple "fuck off". "That wasn't very nice! I think I'll have to teach you a lesson," he says with a smirk.

Should I do something? Well now, it would mean I would one step closer to winning and an ally would handy, but why isn't she with her career pack? Hang on she's the girl from training who was arguing with that Sven guy.

I have to act now or never so I decide to.

"Surprise mother fucker," I shout while jump onto his back. I bring him down by hang on around his neck, his beings trying to get my hands of his neck. Which allows her to get the knife out her coat and because I've distracted him she easily sticks the knife into his chest. **BOOM!**

We just look at each other for a few minutes before she says, "thank you," quietly.

**Meanwhile – Cornucopia – Career Pack**

"What do we do with him Sven? That knife wound is serious! He won't be able to fight and let alone use his trident," says Breanna (D1) quietly.

Sven is silent for a while…

"Well his useless now, his just another mouth to feed and he'll slow us down… **"**He responses and begins walking over towards Casper (D4) and picking up his sword on the way. He stands in-front of him for a second before slashing his throat. (**BOOM!)** Courtney (D4) begins to sop and runs to Casper's body and then begins shouting, "you murderous bastard!" She picks up Casper's trident and tries to stab Sven with it, but unfortunately for her, Breanna quickly shoots an arrow into her. (**BOOM!)**


End file.
